


Two Blonds One Case of Beer

by GraceMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMoriarty/pseuds/GraceMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty runs away to America leaving his Sniper and his Blogger in the dust. Their way of coping is different than one would expect.<br/>//Smut Content//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Blonds One Case of Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a different ship, JohnxSeb. But I wrote it for a dear friend. I hope you like it Sky.

It has been five days since the famous James Moriarty fled to America. He didn't want to be in London anymore. He couldn't take it. He fell in love with someone he shouldn't have, and left his best friend. John Watson and Sebastian Moran. In that order. But this isn't about Jim, this is about the war heroes.   
John was having a tough time with Jim's leave. He loved him too, but he knew Jim didn't want to be chased after. Jim was cheating on Sebastian with John, and it started to get too much for the brunette. John understood, he was heartbroken, but he understood.   
Sebastian however, was not understanding. He didn't understand why Jim couldn't just talk to him, and let him know what was going on. He never liked John. He knew the way he looked at Jim and he hated it. He hated more so that Jim would look at John in the same way. He didn't want to believe that he was cheating, so he didn't. But once he ran away he figured it out. Which made him hate John even more. But hatred wasn't just once sided. John despised the taller blond. He didn't like how he treated Jim, and he didn't like that Jim kept crawling back to Sebastian. But beggars can't be choosers. However, neither of them liked Jim leaving.   
That night John was bored and he had just bought a new case of beer that needed help to be drunk. He texted to one person that he knew was at least be interesting to talk to.   
*I have beer. Want to come over? -JW*   
*No. Fuck off. -SM *  
*Oh, don't be like that. Come on. It's good beer. -JW *   
*Fine. -SM * And with that, John smiled proudly at himself. He got Sebastian to come over just by saying he has good beer. Idiot.   
A few minutes later there was a knock on John's door and walked over to open it. John had to admit, he was wearing some nice looking clothes and he spiked his hair up. He didn't want to admit however, that he might have done this for Sebastian. Seb was at the door in casual pants and a brown leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. John kept his mouth shut and let him in. “Welcome to my wonderful home. Well, it used to be Jim's as well, but we all know what happened with him.” John said.   
“Yeah, can you shut up about Jim? Where is the beer?” Seb said with a deep voice. John could easily tell that Sebastian didn't want to speak of Jim.   
“In the fridge next to Jim and I's picture,” John said intentionally adding Jim into the sentence wanting to piss the sniper off. He heard Seb growl under his breath and he grabbed two bears and handed one to John. “Awh, how sweet of you,” John said in a patronizing tone.   
“Shut up.” Seb said as he opened his own bottle and take a big sip of it. John followed suit and started to drink. “Why did you invite me here anyway?” John shrugged.   
“I was bored. Why did you come?” John asked with a small smirk. Seb gave him a glare.   
“You said beer. I didn't come because I like you. I hate you,” Seb took another swig.   
“Hate's a strong word, 'Tiger',” John teased with the name. “I don't think you /hate/ me.” John said and sat down on one of the bar stools.   
“No, I am pretty sure I hate you,” Sebastian said confidently. He looked at John. “Yup, that's hatred.” John just rolled his eyes and Seb leaned on counter across from John and looked around. He knew that John had bought a house for Jim and him and that was where Jim spent most of his time, but he has never actually seen it. He saw a piano in the corner of the living room. “You play the piano?”   
“No you idiot. Jim does. Beautifully in fact. But he doesn't tell anyone,” John could see Seb's face pale and he take another swig of his drink. “/But/ my fingers are very skilled in other things” John added with a raised eyebrow looking right at the other man. Seb rolled his eyes and made a sound of disgust.   
“Don't care, John. Don't care,” John just nodded slowly. Soon both men finished their first beer and were on their second. “You aren't a very good host” Seb commented after a while.   
“What? I gave you beer shut up. You don't want to talk to me, you don't want anything to do with me. You have beer so shut you face and drink it,” John said staring at him, almost squinting.   
“Just sayin'” Seb muttered into his beer bottle. Soon, after they each had two more beers Seb got tired of standing and jumped up and sat down on the counter in front of the shorter blond and John just rolled his eyes.   
“I am going to clean that spot with bleach now that your ass has been on it,” He said subconsciously looking to Seb's ass.   
“This counter is honored to be touching my ass so shut up.” Seb chuckled drunkenly. John rolled his eyes, but this time it was playful and not rude.   
“Can you hand be another beer?” John asked seeing how Seb was sitting right next to the fridge.   
“No, come get it yourself you lazy ass.” Seb gave a sloppy smile and John stood up from his stool, wobbling at the sudden movement making Sebastian laugh.   
“Shut the hell up.” John slurred out. He put his, now empty, beer bottle down and walked to the fridge. Seb's eyes were glued to the smaller blond as he walked in front of him and grabbed a beer.   
“Did you put your hair like this to make you look taller? It's not working,” Seb said patting the spiked up hair on John's head. John furrowed his brow confused for a second.   
“What? No. I did it like that because it looks good, you git.” John grumbled and he opened his beer. He was standing in front of Seb and looked up to him as he still sat on the counter. Seb poked his hair once more.   
“I guess that's a valid reason too.” He muttered.   
“Wait, did you just say that my hair does look good?” John said in a bit of surprise. Seb looked down for a second figuring out if that is what he just said.   
“Uhm, No?” He said looking back up.   
“No, no. I think that is what you mean by that.” John said taking a small step closer to the man. He could feel the alcohol getting to him, so could Seb.   
“No, I don't think it was,” Seb retorted still unsure if that is really what he meant. “I mean, I guess it's a good hairstyle.” Seb said not realizing he was digging himself into a deeper hole.   
“Sebby I think you /are/ saying it looks good on me,” John had a slight smirk on his face as he looked up at the man. “What else do you think looks good?”   
“Uh-Uhm,” Seb was stuttering. John's free hand that wasn't holding a beer slowly made it's way up and softly landing on Seb's upper thigh. Sebastian's eyes darted to John's hand and back to John's face. “J-John what are you doing?” He taller blond swallowed hard.   
“Getting a reaction out of you,” John said casually. His hand made its way higher. “I think I am getting a good one, don't you?” John asked biting his lip. Seb was clearing flustered, not expecting this at all. “Don't be shy.” He purred out. John stepped more in between the sniper's legs, his waist against Sebastian's crotch. Their eyes locked and Seb quickly finished his current beer before he wrapped his legs around the other. “Mhm, there you go,” John smirked and he put his own beer down and moved both his hands up Sebastian's thighs to his hips, feeling him. Seb watched his movements and bit his lip as John looked up at him. “Come on, I think we could have one more thing touching.” John teased, and Seb knew what he meant and leaned down, pressing their lips together quickly and roughly. John hummed and opened his mouth against the kiss making Seb to the same. John's tongue swirled around the others which made Seb moan slightly. A few moments later John leaned away, breathing heavy a little and bit his lip, Seb looked back. “Come on, couch. Now.” John demanded as he walked out from in between his legs and to the couch. He was already unbuttoning his first few shirt buttons. Seb followed quickly behind and when John was walking to slow for him he quickly put an arm around his waist and pulled him onto the couch and crawled on top of him. “Whoa there Tiger, excited much?” John teased.   
“Shut up and kiss me,” Seb growled down to him and John leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Seb laid in between John's legs and started to roll his hips against the other man's, making a slight moan escape John. Seb released from the kiss and quickly started to kiss down John's jaw and neck, biting and sucking roughly, leaving various marks and bruises. John tilted his head to the side and he rolled his hips up against Sebastian's as he hummed in pleasure. “Want me to fuck you, Johnny Boy?” Sebastian purred against John's neck, making hot breath bounce off.   
“Y-yes, fuck yes,” John gasped out getting turned on.   
“Take that shirt off,” Seb demanded and John did as he was told. He slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor. The bottom blond went to take Seb's shirt off but Seb growled. “No, no. I didn't give you permission to do that, did I?” Seb asked in a dark voice. John shook his head no. “I thought so,” A moment later Seb was reaching below and taking his own jeans off, and he shimmied them off as he was leaving a dark hickey on John's collar bone. Seb's lips traveled down to the waist band of John's pants and he slipped them down slowly, teasingly. John whimpered and tried to make him go faster. With that Seb grabbed the hand that reached down and pinned it above John's head harshly. “You don't understand obedience do you?” Seb growled, and John stayed silent. “You'll understand it when I am done with you.” He added and John nodded quickly. Sebastian got John's pants off and he kept his underwear on when he saw how hard John already was. Seb stood up and slipped his own underwear up revleaing his long cock. John swallowed hard and he watched as Seb walked back to him. Sebastian positioned himself so his left leg was standing on the floor and his right leg was knelt next to John's chest and neck, making his cock right in front of John's face. “Suck,” He ordered. John sat up up on one of his elbows and his free hand grabbed his cock. “Ah-ah, no hands.”   
Seb added. John nodded and he put his hand down and he moved so Seb's tip was in his mouth. The sniper took a fistful of his hair and he started to thrust into John's mouth fast. John made a slight gagging noise as he was not used to how big Seb was at first. Seb thrusted deeper and harder making John's eyes water slightly. His cheeks hollowed around him and he swirled his tongue around the cock. John got Seb hard quickly and Sebastian used John's hair to pull him off his cock. John gasped for air and Seb's cock had a line of spit connecting it to John's mouth. Seb smirked and he moved down John's body. He kept in the same position and he took John's own underwear off. Seb grabbed John's left leg and brought it up so it was on his shoulder and he pulled John to him by his thighs. With out warning Seb aligning his cock to John's entrance and quickly pushed into him, going all the way in him on the first time. John let out a loud groan that only grew longer as Seb started to thrust in an out of John fast. “Fuck- John” Seb moaned out as he kept going. One of John's hands traveled down to his own cock having to the plan to touch himself but Seb grabbed his wrist. “No Johnny Boy,” He said lowly making John tremble. “Who says I am even going to let you cum tonight?” Seb added as his thrusts got more intense. John couldn't even answer from all the moans coming from him. Seb lightly grabbed onto John's cock and started to move up and down it slowly, teasing him. John moaned loudly.  
“Fuck! Sebastian-,” John whimpered out. Seb let go of John's cock when he could feel John get to his hardest making John trembled. The sniper smirked to himself and fucked into John harder and faster with each thrust. After a few minutes Seb could feel he was at his peak and he quickly pulled out of John and moved up his body so his cock was right above John's mouth and face. Sebastian moved his hand up and down himself quickly before he cummed, John's mouth already opened wide and ready. “Fuck John!” He moaned obscenely. His cum got all over John's face and into his mouth and John licked his lips and swallowed, then used his fingers to wipe the cum off the rest of his face and sucked on his fingers afterwards looking right at Sebastian. Seb watched John and his breathing hitched.   
“Can I cum now, Tiger?” John asked innocently after he cleaned his fingers off. Seb nodded quickly and moved back down his body so he could watch John touch himself. A few seconds later John's mouth gaped open and moaned Sebastian's name as he cummed onto his own stomach. He was breathing hard and Seb leaned down and licked his stomach cleaned, looking up into John's eyes as he did so. When he finished, he swallowed and he licked his lips before standing up. John trembled a little as he saw Seb pulling back on his clothes. “Fuck, that was amazing,” John breathed out.   
“I know,” Seb gave a cocky smirk and pulled his t-shirt back on. “I may not hate you as much anymore,” He said running a hand through his hair.   
“Good to know,” John chuckled. He tried to sit up, but winced and just reached for his boxers and slowly slid them back on. Sebastian smiled proudly when seeing John wince and him sore. “Oh stop with that,” John grumbled. “How are my host skills now?” He teased.   
“They could still use some improvement. Maybe next time,” Seb winked. “But for now, I should go. Let you put some ice on your ass,” He teased, chuckling.   
“Fuck you,” He pouted.   
“No, I think I just fucked you. Till next time Johnny Boy,” Seb said and gave John one last wink and smirk before leaving the house. John let out a breath before falling back down on the couch and running a hand though his hair.   
“Woah,”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there were some grammar or spelling issues, I wrote this in a short period of time. I will be coming back to it to edit it better.


End file.
